


A Song on the Radio

by jaiarts



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, like seriously soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaiarts/pseuds/jaiarts
Summary: Andrés is soft for Martín





	A Song on the Radio

**Author's Note:**

> A kind of continuation of my other fic 'Red eyes'  
Song used - Tu refugio by Pablo Alborán  
A translation of the lyrics is at the end

The sun was slipping through the small cracks in the blinds. The old room of the monastery where Andrés and Martín were was quiet, everything seemed calmed.

Andrés watched as Martín was writing down some notes, the soft sound of the pen tracing on the paper, everything felt peaceful.

A soft breeze of air moved one of the blinds slightly and a ray of sunshine hit Martín’s cheek. You could see small dust particles dancing around the light, the moment felt like a small oasis of peace for Andrés.

Being a thief wasn’t easy. He always tried to conceal the fact that he couldn’t help but sleep with one eye open every single night. This life meant a lot of things that no one talked about, but everyone knew.

The monastery was a really quiet place, and it wasn’t a coincidence that Andrés had chosen to live there. He was always in control, but every so often, a loud noise would make him jump. He was always in control, but sometimes he’d see shadows from the corner of his eye and his heart rate would increase suddenly.

But this moment. Now. There was nothing to be afraid of. He didn’t feel a need to be in control. Martín was there, writing softly on some papers, the sun hitting his face. It was all the peace he ever wanted.

“Andrés”

He snapped out of his rainbow filled daydreaming

“Andrés, put some music on, this silence is driving me insane”. Martín smiled at him and kept writing.

Andrés stood up and went to the old radio sitting on a corner of the room. He flipped the switch and music started slowly filling the air.

_No hay nada mejor que desearte  
Eres como el sol caliente, yo soy Marte_

“Ah, Pablo Alborán, nice” said Martín, without looking up.

Andrés smiled.

_Nunca es suficiente, nunca sé corresponderte  
Pero no hay nada más bello que intentarlo mil veces_

He stood next to the radio a bit longer, listening to the lyrics.

_Soy desordenado cuando quiero  
No recogeré los besos que dejé anoche en tu cuello_

Andrés couldn’t help himself and started smiling. “The kisses that I left last night on your neck”. He thought and looked at Martín again.

It had been three months since they finally came forward about their feelings. He had been trying to repress them for too long. Being infatuated with every random woman that smiled at him; he wasn’t the best at understanding his feelings, he knew that, but his partner was no better. The other had been drowning his head, night after night, with the plan, as a way to avoid what he felt for him.

_Somos un desastre pero es cierto, nos queremos_

Yes, they were both a disaster. Yes, they still loved each other.

_Si pasas por mi lado aún se congela el tiempo_

Andrés headed to the table Martín was working on. He circled his chair and put a hand on his shoulder.

_Quién me iba a decir a mí que todo esto existiría_

Martín looked up and smiled, he knew what Andrés was asking him.

He got up from his chair, grabbing Andrés’ hand and guided him to the center of the room.

_Déjame ser tu refugio, déjame que yo te ayudo  
Aguantémonos la vida, te recuerdo si lo olvidas_

Martín rested his hands on his partner’s waist and started dancing with the music. Andrés took the other man by his shoulders, following him.

_Que hemos crecido peleando y sin quererlo nos gustamos  
Cuántas cosas han pasado y ya no hay miedo de decir_

Both men danced, together, relaxed. It felt like they had finally found an oasis of peace and they could finally rest. No more sleeping with one eye open. No more focusing on work to forget the pain.

Andrés looked into his partner’s eyes, if a bomb would have gone off at that instant, he’d still feel safe, just staring at those eyes.

Martín moved his right hand from Andrés’ waist and gently touched his cheek. 

_Te amo _

The song echoed. Andrés pulled the other closer and gently kissed him.

_  
Te amo_

**Author's Note:**

> There’s nothing better than desiring you  
You’re like the burning sun, I’m Mars
> 
> It’s never enough, I don’t know how to reciprocate you  
But there’s nothing as beautiful as trying it a thousand times
> 
> I’m a mess when I want to  
I won’t pick up the kisses I left last night on your neck
> 
> We’re a disaster but it’s true, we love each other
> 
> Time still freezes if you walk by my side 
> 
> Who could’ve told me all of this would exist
> 
> Let me be your shelter, let me be the one who to help you  
Let’s hold onto life, I will remind you if you forget it
> 
> We’ve grown fighting, and without knowing it we like each other  
How many things have happened and there’s no longer a fear to say
> 
> I love you
> 
> I love you


End file.
